Quiero ser algo mas que tu amigo
by rosangelytah
Summary: Sasuke después de una tragedia familiar se siente mas que nunca solo, pero cierta pelirrosa le demostrara lo contrario,pero solo hay un problema Sasuke siente algo por ella pero... Sakura lo quiere como un amigo no como algo mas.../Sakura deberias contarselo a tus padres-Ellos no lo entenderian-
1. fontfontprologofontfont

**Prologo**

**Solo**

* * *

-Hoy 13 de julio nos situamos en la mansión de una de las familias más ricas de todo Japón, en este caso hablamos de la mansión Uchiha que en estos momentos los pocos que la habitan pasan por un inmenso dolor ya que los señores Uchiha han fallecido en un trágico accidente de autos que cobro la vida de estos y de 7 personas más, la señora Mikoto Uchiha y el señor Fugaku Uchiha han dejado huérfanos a sus dos únicos hijos Itachi uchiha y Sasuke uchiha, bueno con esta lamentable noticia te doy el pase hikaru-hablaba una periodista que se encontraba al frente de la dicha mansión-

* * *

**Dentro de la mansión uchiha**

-¡Sasuke se que es duro hermanito pero ábreme!-tocaba un pelinegro de unos 14 años de edad la puerta del cuarto de su hermano menor-

-¡I-itachi d-déjame en paz vete!-se le escucho decir entre sollozos a un niño de 10 años de edad cabello negro como el azabache y que extrañamente contaba con reflejos azules, se encontraba acostado boca abajo en su cama llorando-

-¡Sa-sasuke no seas egoísta! Sabes muy bien q-que a mi tam-bien me afecta lo de n-nuestros padres-decía itachi con lagrimas en sus ojitos negros recostado a la puerta que Sasuke seguía sin abrir-

-¡Ya Itachi déjame en paz!-dijo el pequeño Sasuke con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras abría bruscamente la puerta- d-déjame s-solo…-dijo entre sollozos-

-S-sasuke yo tam-bien los voy a ex-trañar-dijo Itachi también entre sollozos acercándose a Sasuke-

- Y-ya es-toy s-solo…-dijo el pequeño Sasuke dejándose caer pesadamente al duro piso-

-¡N-no Sasuke no d-digas eso que me t-tienes a mí!-dijo Itachi agachándose para asi abrazar a su pequeño hermano como si la vida se le fuera en eso- no te dejare solo…-

* * *

Narra Sasuke

-¡Sasuke cariño baja a cenar!-le oigo decir a mi tía kurenai, dejo el portarretrato en su lugar y enseguida me dirijo al comedor, al llegar hay pude ver en la gran mesa a mi tío Kakashi a mi tía y a Itachi sonriéndome-

-buenas noches Sasuke-Dijo mi tío amablemente-

-buenas noches Kakashi-le respondí a mi tío, no sé porque pero me acostumbre a llamarlo por su nombre, el es un hombre honesto, amable, generoso, en realidad por ese lado no me quejo ya que no me pudieron a ver asignado unos mejor tutores que ellos-

-¿niños como les fue hoy en la escuela?-pregunto mi tía alegremente-

-muy bien tía hoy pase excelentemente mi examen de matemática-dijo Itachi con orgullo y yo rodé los ojos… es que a veces su ego se eleva mucho-

-ohh itachi me alegra mucho-dijo mi tía sonriente para después dirigir su mirada hacia mi-¿y a ti Sasuke como te fue?-

-me ha ido bien…-respondí con simpleza y mi tía asintió ya ella me conoce y sabe que no soy tan efusivo como Itachi, la realidad es que si aquí en la casa hablo es solo por ellos… pero en el colegio me mantengo callado soy algo frívolo dicen todos, siempre estoy solo no porque no haiga nadie que me hable pero es que yo lo prefiero asi todos eso niños son tan molestos se la pasan quejándose de sus padres y como odio cuando lo hacen… que van a saber ellos de lo triste que es no tener padres ellos solo piensan que sus padres les sirven para que le compren ropa, juguetes entre otras cosas en verdad que son despreciables son los típicos -niños-ricos-sin-cerebro- y bueno por un lado están esas niñas que parecen lapas abrazando a uno, ass todos allá son estresantes e infantiles no es que yo sea el señor madures pero por lo menos no me comporto como todos en ese colegio-

-¡Muchachos les tenemos una noticia!-dijo emocionada mi tía por lo cual Itachi y yo nos vimos las caras y hicimos un gesto bueno Itachi izo un gesto como de "ahora que se traen estos"-¡diles Kakashi!-

-Bueno muchachos nos mudaremos… es por la empresa que tenemos en la capital… al parecer Óbito no se quiere hacer mas a cargo de ella… como saben que se caso y su esposa se quiere mudar para otro país el decidió dejar la empresa y como no hay más gente de confianza al parecer nos toca mudarnos a la capital a hacernos personalmente cargo de ella-explico Kakashi seriamente mirando a ambos chicos Uchiha fijamente- aun que primero me gustaría saber sus opiniones…-

-um por mi está bien-respondí sin darle importancia y mis tíos asintieron, en realidad necesito alejarme de esta casa que me trae recuerdos tan dolorosos y que mejor mudándome-

-bueno si Sasukin está de acuerdo en mudarse yo también-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa mientras yo gruñía por el patético apodo, y mis tíos sonreían alegres-

-bueno chicos nos mudaremos en un mes-dijo Kakashi, uf falta poco para eso…-


	2. Mudanza

**Capi2: mudanza**

* * *

-¡Ehh chicos apúrense!-grito Kurenai desde afuera de la mansión a Sasuke y a itachi-

**Pov Sasuke**

Ya paso un mes desde que recibí la noticia de que nos mudaríamos he de admitir que estoy algo ansioso por conocer mi nuevo hogar y espero y aspiro ir a un colegio donde los niños no sea igual de fastidiosos como en el que estaba, quiero que este nuevo año escolar sea tranquilo sin niñas fastidiosas…. Ass ya mejor bajo porque mi tía está empezando a dar gritos como loca

**Fin de pov Sasuke**

* * *

-¡Itachi y Sasuke hasta que por fin salen!... ¡Ya iba a buscarlos!-dijo Kakashi- bueno su tía me iba a mandar a buscarlos-dijo mientras se rascaba la nunca-será mejor que entren al auto-dijo ahora abriéndoles la puerta de su lujosos auto para que ellos pudieran entrar-

-Bueno ya todo esta empacado y subido a los camiones asi que no nos falta mas nada y lo mejor es que partamos-decía Kurenai mientras se montaba de copiloto en el auto- ¡Kakashi vámonos!-

-¡Ya voy mujer!-dijo Kakashi para después de unos 3 minutos subirse al auto- ¡bueno Tokio a ya vamos!-dijo con llamitas en los ojos mientras que los demás le salió una gota estilo anime en la nunca-

* * *

1 hora después

En el transcurso del viaje todo iba muy tranquilo , Sasuke e itachi veían con interés las calles de la ciudad de Tokio que estaban muy alumbradas y había mucha gente, algunos de los peatones veían impresionado el lujoso auto en donde iban , continuaron su viaje hasta que entraron a una clase de urbanización de ¿mansiones? si se puede decir asi ya que de este tipo de zonas no se les ve mucho, se veían espaciosas y muy lujosas

-¿Muchachos que tal le parece el vecindario por donde vivirán?-pregunto Kakashi viendo a Sasuke e Itachi por el retrovisor-

-Se ve que todo es amor y paz hermano-dijo Itachi burlón haciendo un símbolo de amor y paz con sus dedos, mientras que Kakashi solo se le quedo viendo con un tic en la ceja-

-¿Y tu Sasuke qué opinas?-pregunto kurenai pero al no recibir respuesta se extraño-

-Sasuke mi tia te está hablando…-dijo Itachi con reproche pero tampoco recibió respuesta asi que volteo a ver a Sasuke el cual veía con cierto interés por la ventana del auto, este cada vez se recostaba mas a la ventana por que poco a poco se estaba alejando de aquello que llamo su atención, Itachi curioso se asomo rápidamente por el vidrio trasero del auto a ver qué era lo que Sasuke veía tanto y cuando pudo saber por qué Sasuke no respondía sonrió socarrón- ¡A Sasukito le gusta una niña!-dijo casi gritando y Sasuke quito rápidamente su mirada de la ventana e inmediatamente lo fulmino con la mirada-

-¡Cállate!... N-no digas tonterías-dijo Sasuke con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y el entre ceño fruncido-

Pov Sasuke

-*¡Arrgg Itachi entrometido! ¿Por qué se tenía que dar cuenta que veía a esa niña?*- mientras viajábamos iba viendo de lo más normal aquel vecindario asta que sin querer vi a una niña que andaba en bicicleta y me sonroje por un momento al ver el rostro de ella, en realidad era muy bonita tenía unos ojos verdes verdes y brillaban como dos bonitas esmeraldas, un cabello rosa que la hacía ver más bonita aun… vaya… por lo que vi ella debe tener 11 años como yo… Me pregunto si la volveré a ver…ass quizás es una niña como las de mi antiguo colegio ósea toda engreída y con cualidades lapistica huy no eso ni pensarlo….¿Pero y si no? Huy no Sasuke…todas las niñas son iguales… todas son molestas asi que ya dejare de estar pensando tonterías-

- A Sasuke le gusto la niña le gusto la niña le gusto la niña le gusto la niña-cantaba con sonrisa en cara Itachi mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada ass detesto cuando se ponía en ese plan-

-Eh Itachi deja a Sasuke quieto-dijo mi tía amablemente y yo le agradecí internamente pero a Itachi no le causo gracia y rodo los ojos-

-Asi no se vale… le quitan la diversión al momento-dijo Itachi mientras bufaba i que molesto-

Fin de pov Sasuke

El auto ando por unos minutos más para después detenerse enfrente de una de las mansiones más grande de por hay

-Chicos aquí es donde viviremos a partir de hoy-dijo Kakashi sonriente saliendo del auto para después rodearlo y abrirle la puerta a Kurenai- ¿y qué tal?

-kiaaaaaaaaa está muy linda amor-dijo Kurenai con estrellitas en los ojos-

-Chicos si quieren pasen para que conozcan la casa y escojan sus habitaciones-dijo Kakashi, pero ni siquiera había espabilado cuando había perdido de vista a Itachi y veía como la figura de Sasuke se perdía lentamente por la puerta-

* * *

Adentro de la mansión

-Um no está mal…-dijo Sasuke mientras paseaba por la casa viendo que era muy espaciosa tenía una gran sala, una cocina muy amplia, en el piso de abajo habían 3 habitaciones para el servicio y un despacho que se imagino que lo utilizaría Kakashi, habían un muy lindo comedor con una gran mesa , se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa y vio una piscina y a su alrededor habían varias sillas para tomar el sol, había una puerta que llevaba a un jardín y otra que llevaba al garaje, al terminar de ver la casa se dirigió al piso de arriba ver que habitación elegía y vio que habían 9, se había decidió por una que tenía una gran puerta pero antes de abrir la puerta de esta se dio cuenta que había un pequeño papel que decía "ocupado por Kakashi y su esposa"- hmp se me adelanto-dijo con ojos entre cerrados para darse la vuelta y dirigirse a una habitación que estaba doblando el pasillo , al llegar se adentro a esta y vio que tenía un baño muy espacioso dos ventana muy grandes y un pequeño balcón, Sasuke se dirigió al balcón abrió la puerta en dos en dos para entra en este y pudo ver que el balcón daba vista hacia la calle sin duda le gustaba aquella habitación asi que ahí se quedaría- Itachi esta será mi habitación asi que búscate una que este bien alejada de esta-dijo Sasuke lo suficiente alto para que itachi escuchara y al parecer escucho por qué sintió como su hermano producía una carcajada algo fingida- ummm solo falta un mes para empezar las clases de nuevo…quizás allá este aquella niña de cabello rosa…-susurro con una leve sonrisa en su rostro- um no no no no le estoy dando mucha importancia a esa niña…-dijo negando con la cabeza-

-Sasuke el amor te tiene loco ya hasta hablas solo-dijo burlo Itachi que se había presentado de repente en el cuarto de Sasuke-

-¿P-porque diablos dices eso?-pregunto Sasuke con él entre ceño fruncido y sus mejillas sonrojadas-

-nada mas mírate niño tonto estas sonrojado-dijo Itachi apuntado a las mejillas de Sasuke mirándolo burlón-

-¡Itachi déjame en paz! D-deja de decir estupideces-dijo Sasuke indignado-

-pero si sabes que te gus…-itachi no pudo continuar porque su hermanito le había tirado unos de los zapatos que tenia colocado-

-¡Idiota! ¡Para la próxima te tiro los dos zapatos juntos!-dijo Sasuke botando humo por la orejas de la ira y vergüenza-

* * *

bueno asta aqui el capi...sorry si esta muy corto...bueno en el primer capi estaba tan apurada que ni puse una notica o algo o_o ...pero ahora si :D , solo les digo chicas..y chicos si ahi... xD que espero que les guste mi fic y bueno que me comenten *-*...eso me da muchio animos para seguir de verdad jeje n.n, bueno se cuidan! y espero sus reviews!


	3. Una sonrisa

**Capi3: sonrisa**

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana desde que se habían mudado y ya todas las pertenencias que transportaban en los camiones estaban colocadas en sus respectivos lugares en aquella casa.

Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación recostado en la cama a pesar de que eran las 2y30 de la tarde, no tenía ganas de andar rondando por la casa como un vago asi que decidió encerrarse en su habitación, se levanto un momento a agarrar su reproductor de música que se encontraba en una mesita cerca de una de las ventanas, se dirigió hacia la mesita pero antes dio una vista rápida por la ventana para continuar caminando pero eso no sucedió por quedo paralizado al instante asi que volvió a pasar rápidamente la vista hacia la ventana para confirmar si lo que había visto era verdad y efectivamente si lo era ahí estaba la niña de pelo rosa que había visto una semana atrás, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al balcón para observar mejor al estar ahí se la quedo viendo fijamente

-Vaya, sí que es linda…-dijo Sasuke pero se tapo rápidamente la boca con sus manos-*kami me escucho*-pensó Sasuke avergonzado aun con sus manos en la boca viendo como la niña veía para todos lado para después subir su mirada y posar sus ojos verdes en el uchiha viéndolo extrañada para después darle una cálida sonrisa y seguir caminando, Sasuke la siguió con la mirada hasta que se le perdió de vista-… me sonrió…-dijo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa sintiendo un calorcillo es sus mejillas, se sentía extrañamente bien…-

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-. Pov Sakura.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Venia caminando por la cera, iba para mi casa después de haber visitado a mi amigo Naruto y me sentí extraña sentía como si me observaran asi que busque con la mirada a ver si conseguía a alguien y no había nadie por casualidad pase la vista hacia el frente de la casa donde me encontraba parada y subí mi mirada y pude ver a un niño de cabello negro con reflejos azules que le resaltaban mas por el sol, con unos ojos negros negros, piel blanca pálida pero no se le veía mal , el niño me veía con sus manos en su boca por lo que lo vi extrañada pero después no lo tome importancia supongo que le dolerá una muela, le sonreí, seguro que era nuevo en el vecindario y quizás podríamos ser amigos, después volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia el frente para seguir caminando hacia mi casa solo me faltaban dos cuadras para llegar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..Fin de Pov Sakura.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

.

/ / /horas después/

La familia uchiha se encontraba en silencio cenando tranquilamente hasta que la voz de Kakashi interrumpió aquel silencio

-Bueno chicos hoy los inscribí a los dos en sus respectivos colegios… a ti Sasuke te inscribí en la primaria **karushi** hay estudiaras estos dos años que te quedan de primaria para que luego estudies en la secundaria y preparatoria **Teshi** a la que va asistir itachi-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-se escucho un grito desgarrador por parte de Itachi- ¡no me alejen de mi preciado hermano! No de el por favor…-decía con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras todos en la mesa lo veían incrédulos-

-Al contrario anikiki es el mejor regalo que me pueden hacer… wow alejarme de ti por casi medio día… ni en mis mejores sueños había pasado eso-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras que Itachi lo veía horrorizado y Kakashi y Kurenai los veían como si estuvieran locos-

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

* * *

-Tres semanas después-

-¡Mis niños! ¡Apúrense que no pueden llegar tarde el primer día de clase, saben que antes de clases es la mejor oportunidad para hacer nuevos amigos! ¡Asi que vamos a moverla rápido!-gritaba Kurenai desde el gran comedor a los hermanos Uchiha que aun se encontraban en sus recamaras arreglándose-

Pov sasuke

-Tsk que fastidio…Ahora y que formar lazos de amistad con mis nuevos compañeros… Como si fuera tan sencillo… Todos esos niños son unos engreídos niños ricos-decía en susurros Sasuke mientras hacía muecas de desagrado y salía de su habitación para asi dirigirse a las escaleras que daban al comedor-

-¡Oh si! Primer día de clases-dijo Itachi que había aparecido a mi lado de repente, tenía una sonrisa de felicidad… um a él le emociona este día en cambio a mi...-Hermanito no me vayas a extrañar porque ahí Itachi para ti solito apenas regreses-dijo itachi con pose chula-

-Hmp tranquilo que no lo haré… Es mas creo que ya te estoy empezando a olvidar… ummm ¿quién eres tú?-dije fingiendo estar aturdido en realidad puede que si lo extrañe pero que ni se entere porque si no me dejara en paz el resto de mi vida, Itachi solo me miro indignado y yo sonreí de medio lado-

-Niños vengan a desayunar rápido que su tío Kakashi los va a llevar-hablo mi tía, en su cara se notaba que enserio estaba preocupada por qué no llegáramos tarde-

15 minutos después

-Chao chicos los quiero-dijo mi tía mientras nos abrasaba con fuerza y yo e itachi solo nos vimos las caras de "emm ahora si vamos a llegar tarde si sigue con su despedida" –

-¡Mujer para! De ves de besarlos a ellos bésame a mí..-dijo mi tío mientras se tocaba las mejillas y le picaba el ojo a mi tía yo e itachi sonreímos divertidos-

-Kakashi deja las tonterías y más bien apúrate que los niños van a llegar tarde-dijo Kurenai molesta y todos sonreímos nerviosos-

-*Ella era la que estaba retrasando a los niños y ahora me regaña a mi*-pensó Kakashi con una gótica estilo anime mientras abría la puerta trasera del auto para que los chicos se subieran y le daba la vuelta al auto para montarse de piloto-

* * *

- - - - -En el auto- - - - -

-Eh chicos saben… la primaria y la secundaria no quedan muy lejos y me gustaría que se aprendieran el camino para que los días en que yo ni su tía los podamos llevar o traer se vengan o vayan solos…-dijo mi tío Kakashi mientras manejaba y nos veía por el retrovisor, en verdad me parecía muy buena su idea… no me agradaba que los demás creyeran que eran un niño aparte de rico, mimado y consentido…..-mira Itachi aquí estudiaras los años de secundaria que te quedan y los dos años de preparatoria que te esperan-dijo mi tío señalando el frente de la secundaria Teshi- Aquí te bajas, espero que te vaya muy bien en tu primer día…-dijo mi tío sonriente-

-Bueno chao…-dijo itachi serio bajándose del auto lo cual me sorprendió y por lo que veo a mi tío también porque tenía los ojos muy abiertos como no creyendo que Itachi hiciera una estupidez, lo seguimos con la mirada y de repente se paro y se volteo para vernos- C-chao cuídense….-dijo itachi entre sollozos mientras sacaba un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo y lo agitaba en el aire en señal de despedida-adiós no me extrañen… I LOVE cuídense-seguía diciendo mientras poco a poco el auto se alejaba de ahí, enserio que pensé que esta vez se comportaría pero ya está declarado este niño nunca cambiara….y por lo que veo mi tío quedo trastornado por que tiene un tic en la ceja derecha.. Pero bueno que se le hace….-

-cof-cof –tosió mi tío reincorporándose de la tan afectiva despedida de mi hermano-bueno Sasuke tu colegio esta a una cuadra de aquí-

-Hmp….-fue lo único que respondí no sabía que decirle…-

-Espero que hay estudie la niña pelirrosa para que te quite lo inexpresivo-dijo Kakashi burlón viéndome por el retrovisor y rio divertido al ver lo rojo que estaba, pero ass como se le ocurre decirme eso… y porque me avergüenza tanto eso-bueno Sasuke aquí te quedas tu, espero que te vaya muy bien-me dijo mi tío mientras yo me bajaba del auto y me encaminaba a la entrada del colegio y levantaba la mano en símbolo de despedida, me adentre al colegio a al parecer llegue justo a tiempo porque al pisar un pequeño escalón que había para entrar, sonó el timbre , espere a que pasaran los molestos de los alumnos y me dirigí hacia el salón número 15 que ahí se supone que sería donde vería clases estos dos años que me quedan de primaria, cuando llegue al salón numero 15 la puerta aun estaba abierta asi que aproveche y me adentre ahí… al estar ya adentro todo el salón se quedo en silencio observándome yo ni les mire y seguí caminando con las manos en mis bolsillo hacia donde estaba el que suponía yo que era el profesor-

-Tú debes ser Sasuke Uchiha si no me equivoco ¿verdad?-me pregunto el profesor sonriente y yo solo asentí-bueno Sasuke vamos a que te presentes -me dijo mientras me hacia una seña para que hablara y yo solo rodé los ojos como odiaba presentarme en público pero bueno esto será nada mas una sola vez asi que a presentarme-

-Hmp… me llamo Sasuke Uchiha y tengo 10 años….-dije indiferente y suspire fastidiado al ver como las niñas suspiraban tontamente-

-Ohh vaya que presentación-dijo el profesor sonriente pero pude notar su sarcasmo-Bueno chicos espero que sean amables con el-dijo el profesor y todos asintieron pero ¿para que yo quiero su amabilidad?... para nada solo son niños molesto y consentidos y más que todo las niñas-bueno Sasuke siéntate alado de Sa…. Oh vaya no ha llegado….no sé que voy a hacer con esta chica, si no fuera porque es la mejor de la clase ya le hubiese bajado muchos puntos por impuntualidad-decía mi profesor mientras suspiraba supongo que aquella niña era una tardona…-bueno Sasuke siéntate allá es el único puesto que esta vacio-dijo mientras señalaba un pupitre de dos personas que había alado de la ventana, enseguida me encamine hacia el asiento-

-*ummm vaya con que hay una sabelotodo…seguro es fea tiene frenillos y unos raros lentes*-pensaba mientras me sentaba en el pupitre y cerraba mis ojos, de repente escuche como unos pasos iban acercándose a toda velocidad al salón para después escuchar una voz femenina-

-Pro-profesor I-iruka disculpe la tardanza pero es que tuve un imprevisto-escuche decir jadeante a la chica que ni me moleste en ver-

-ahí que voy a hacer contigo…-dijo el profesor mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación-mejor ve a sentarte, y se amable con el chico nuevo-le dijo el profesor y escuche como la chica se acercaba a mi asiento-,

* * *

Espero les guste! aasta el proximo capi! se cuidan! :D


	4. experimentando mis primero celos

**Capi4: experimentando mis primeros celos**

* * *

**Pov Sasuke**

-*ummm vaya con que hay una sabelotodo…seguro es fea tiene frenillos y unos raros lentes*-pensaba mientras me sentaba en el pupitre y cerraba mis ojos, de repente escuche como unos pasos iban acercándose a toda velocidad al salón para después escuchar una voz femenina-

-Pro-profesor I-iruka disculpe la tardanza pero es que tuve un imprevisto-escuche decir jadeante a la chica que ni me moleste en ver-

-ahí que voy a hacer contigo…-dijo el profesor mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación-mejor ve a sentarte, y se amable con el chico nuevo-le dijo el profesor y escuche como la chica se acercaba a mi asiento-, Por curiosidad abrí mis ojos para ver a la chica pero cuando lo hice me quede helado, no puede ser es la misma niña que vi cuando me estaba mudando era la misma y me dedicaba otra vez una sonrisa-

-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?-me pregunto sin borrar su sonrisa-

-H-hola..-diablos que me pasa.. Vamos Sasuke habla y no tartamudees por dios- me llamo Sasuke Uchiha…-dije ahora mas con mi tono indiferente pero creo que a la chica ni le importo por que siguió con las misma linda sonrisa…¿dije linda sonrisa?...No...Jeje claro eso no…-

-Ohh que lindo nombre Sasuke-dijo la pelirosa mientras se sentaba a mi lado…yo no pude evitar preguntarle-

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre?…-pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa-

-Ah ps me llamo Sakura haruno y sabes que, espero que seamos muy buenos amigos –dijo dedicándome otra lind… otra sonrisa y por más tonto que sea, no pude evitar sonrojarme por lo cual voltee mi rostro rápidamente para que no me viera-

Fin de pov Sasuke

* * *

-en el receso-

-Sasuke ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo y unos amigos a merendar?-le pregunto Sakura a Sasuke-

-Hmp…No… Yo meriendo solo…- dijo Sasuke serio mientras salía por la puerta del salón y dejaba a la pelirosa sola-*¿por qué no le dije que si?...debería devolverme y decirle que si…Ass no yo no soy asi*-pensaba Sasuke algo molesto consigo mismo mientras se dirigía a algún lugar del patio donde no hubiera tanta gente para poder merendar en paz-um creo que aquí está bien.-dijo viendo unos columpios que al parecer tenían años que no se usaban, por lo cual todo estaba solitario, se sentó en una banca algo vieja y se dispuso a ver qué le había mandado de merienda su tía-

-¿te molesta si me siento aquí?-se escucho una voz femenina algo infantil-

-¿S-Sakura que haces aquí?...Pensé que estabas merendado con tus amigos…-pregunto Sasuke tratando de ocultar sus nervios-

-Ps era lo que iba a ser… Pero una vez que no meriende con ellos no pasa nada… Además si nos ponemos a pensar tú también eres mi amigo por lo cual puedo merendar contigo-explico Sakura mientras sonreía risueña, Sasuke aparto la mirada de ella para después voltearse y asi la chica no viera su pequeño rubor en las mejillas-

-Yo te dije que merendaba solo…-dijo Sasuke tratando de sonar frio aun de espalda-

-Oh…Si es cierto…jeje que tonta…Yo quería conocerte…Pero si quieres merendar solo…Mejor me voy...-decía la chica tratando de no sonar triste pero no lo logro y eso hizo que Sasuke volteara a verla, cuando la vio tan triste se sintió la peor persona del mundo-Bueno… ¿Si estás seguro de que quieres estar solo?-

-No…Hmp…Siéntate conmigo…Molesta…-dijo Sasuke fingiendo indiferencia para que asi la chica no se diera cuenta de lo avergonzado que estaba-después de todo un poco de compañía no le haría daño-

-Wau gracias Sasuke-kun-dijo la pelirosa mientras se abalanzaba a él para abrazarlo, Sasuke ya había pasado desde el rosa al rojo intenso en sus mejillas, se sentía bien pero extrañamente muy avergonzado-

-cof-cof emm ¿Sasuke-kun?-dijo Sasuke rompiendo el abrazo de la chica y se quedo viéndola con una ceja alzada-

-Si es que se oye tan mono-dijo la chica sonriente mientras le agarraba las mejillas al pelinegro y este se sonrojaba y quitaba rápidamente las manos de la chica-

-Si no te quedas quieta no dejare que me acompañes a merendar mañana-reprendió Sasuke serio-

-¿Me pensabas dejar merendar contigo mañana? –dijo Sakura con los ojos abiertotes mientras veía como Sasuke volteaba su rostro sonrojado-

-S-si-

-Kiaaaa Sasuke-kun claro que me portare bien para merendar contigo siempre-dijo Sakura emocionada-

-Hmp… Ya veremos…Ahora será mejor merendar antes de que suene el timbre-dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba en el césped y Sakura lo imitaba

* * *

-al finalizar las clases-

Pov Sasuke

Hoy ha sido un largo día…Pero fue agradable tener todo el día la compañía de Sakura, es una niña muy amable, cariñosa, buena persona, es linda bueno muy linda bueno demasiado linda, ass ya me desvié del tema…Me siento tan bien cuando estoy con ella…Es como si volviera a ser el mismo que era antes de la muerte de mis padres… Aunque suene tonto...Ya quiero que sea mañana para ver a Sakura…¡Por kami estoy pensando como idiota! Ya estoy hablando como protagonista de novela enamorado…Mejor dejo de estar pensando tarugadas porque aquí en el coche tengo muy cerca a itachi y a mi tío y después se dan cuenta.

Fin de pov Sasuke

* * *

Con Sakura

-¡Ya llegue mama!-anuncio Sakura entrando a su casa que era tan grande como la de Sasuke-

-Oh que bien cariño, sube a cambiarte para que bajes almorzar-

-Ok madre….-dijo Sakura mientras subía a su recamara, ya estando ahí se dejo caer sobre su cama-que día mas largo…. Lo bueno es que conocí a un nuevo amigo-se decía a si misma sonriente-aunque es muy tímido…siempre que lo veo mucho o lo abrazo se pone rojito jeje hay Sasuke-kun es un niño muy especial…-hablaba Sakura con una gran sonrisa mientras se cambiaba-mañana le presentare a todos mis amigos para a ver si asi se le quita lo tímido-completo Sakura decidida

* * *

Al día siguiente

_Se encontraba Sasuke con un tic en la ceja izquierda y con los labios fruncidos, CAUSA: Sakura lo convenció y lo llevo con ella al comedor estando ahí le presento a todos sus amigos y no era eso nada más, porque lo que más lo estresaba era un rubio llamado Naruto Uzumaki que era más molesto que Sakura, Sakura era molesta pero a él le gustaba eso… pero con naruto era todo lo contrario. Mientras Sakura solo sonreía nerviosa tratando de de no ver a la cara a Sasuke_

_-_¡Teme! ¿Te gusta el ramen? ¿Ah? ¿Ah?-pregunto un naruto ansioso por saber la respuesta-

-No…argg no me digas teme ¡Dobe!-gruño Sasuke-

-¡Ahh Sakura! ¿Viste como me dijo el teme?-decía Naruto mientras se abrazaba a Sakura con ojos llorosos-

-Hmp-se expreso Sasuke mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Naruto que seguía abrazando a Sakura-

-Naruto tu empezaste con las ofensas asi que ahora te aguantas-dijo Sakura propinándole un coscorrón al rubio haciendo que Sasuke sonriera de medio lado-

-Pero Sakura-chan…-dijo Naruto sobándose la parte golpeada mientras lloraba-

-Ya Naruto…Está bien…Disculpa creo que me excedí al a verte golpeado-dijo Sakura algo resignada para que Naruto parara de llorar-

-Hmp-"dijo" Sasuke volteando su rostro y lanzando un gruñido molesto-*¿Por qué tiene que disculparse con ese dobe?*-pensó sasuke molesto-

-Ohh Sakura-chan tranquis estas disculpada tampoco me golpeaste tan fuerte –dijo naruto abrazando nuevamente a Sakura mientras esta lo miraba como "um tengo ciertos límites asi que aléjate"

-¿Eh Sasuke-kun que tienes te sientes mal?...es que desde hace rato estás haciendo gestos raros….-pregunto la pelirosa algo preocupada-

-Nada Sakura no me pasa nada mejor vamos a clases antes de que suene el timbre-dijo Sasuke con un tono gélido mientras agarraba a Sakura de la mano y la jalaba de un tirón haciendo que se levantara y que naruto dejara de abrazarla y asi empezar a caminar-

* * *

_En el camino hacia el salón de clases, Sakura no dijo nada se supuso que Sasuke estaba muy molesto… ¿pero por qué? Ella no lo sabía… mientras solo trataba de seguir su paso ya que este iba muy rápido y prácticamente la llevaba arrastrando_

-Hmp-dijo Sasuke cuando llegaron al frente del salón-¿Ahora porque esta cuerda de bobos nos ven asi?-pregunto Sasuke a Sakura con una ceja alzada-

-Emm no se…-dijo Sakura confundida, tratando de descifrar por que la mirada atónita de todos en el salón, todas las mirada apuntaban a un lugar, Sakura bajo un poco la mirada y se encontró con que su mano un seguía entrelazada con la de Sasuke, sintió un escalofrió de repente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron e inmediatamente se separo y sonrió nerviosamente –jeje mejor vamos a sentarnos Sasuke-kun- dijo mientras caminaba hacia su asiento-

-Hmp….-Sasuke por su lado estaba molesto…Le había disgustado el simple hecho de que Sakura se soltara de su agarre –

-¿Eh que pasa Sasuke-kun?...Te noto molesto…-dijo Sakura preocupada, no quería que si estaba molesto que fuera con ella, Sasuke solo se sentó a su lado en silencio-

-Hmp no me sucede nada Sakura…-respondió Sasuke serio, Sakura solo bajo la mirada algo triste –

-bueno…-respondió Sakura en un susurro triste lo cual hizo que Sasuke la viera y esa imagen triste de Sakura no le gusto nada se sintió realmente mal al verla-

-No te preocupes Sakura no me pasa nada-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado para que la chica no se sintiera mal-

-Ohh está bien Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura dedicándole una radiante sonrisa a Sasuke, y este solo volteo su rostro sonrojado-

* * *

_Un año y 4 meses después_

-hmp… molesta…-gruño Sasuke-

-Sasuke uchiha asme el favor-dijo Sakura seria-

-*me dijo Sasuke uchiha y no Sasuke-kun vaya esto está mal* ya te dije que no-dijo Sasuke volteando su rostro-

-Ohh vamos Sasuke préstame tu tarea de naturaleza es que se me olvido hacer la mía…-dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero-

-Dije que no…-hablo Sasuke sonrojado viendo para otro lado-

-Neee…por favor Sasu-kun-dijo Sakura con ojitos de gatico triste-

-*¿Por qué tiene que decirme Sasu-kun y mirarme asi?...diablos… ¿Por qué no soy inmune a sus encantos?*-pensaba el pelinegro algo frustrado- está bien Sakura…pero que no repita eh?-le dijo Sasuke resignado entregándole su cuaderno a la chica-

-Ok Sasuke-kun como tú digas –dijo Sakura emocionada tomando el cuaderno para después abrazar a Sasuke efusivamente y plantarle un beso en la mejilla provocando un intenso sonrojo en el chico-

-Eh…eh S-Sakura jeje….emm Me-mejor no sé... Cuéntame ¿has seguido recibiendo aquellas cartas anónimas..? – dijo Sasuke nervioso mientras se separaba de la chica y miraba hacia otra parte para evitar que Sakura lo viera sonrojado-

* * *

Aqui esta el capi! Jeje bueno espero les guste! Nos leemos!


	5. La Carta

**Capi5: La Carta**

* * *

_Un año y 4 meses después_

_._

-hmp… molesta…-gruño Sasuke-

.

-Sasuke uchiha asme el favor-dijo Sakura seria-

.

-*me dijo Sasuke uchiha y no Sasuke-kun vaya esto está mal* ya te dije que no-dijo Sasuke volteando su rostro-

.

-Ohh vamos Sasuke préstame tu tarea de naturaleza es que se me olvido hacer la mía…-dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero-

.

-Dije que no…-hablo Sasuke sonrojado viendo para otro lado-

.

-Neee…por favor Sasu-kun-dijo Sakura con ojitos de gatico triste-

.

-*¿Por qué tiene que decirme Sasu-kun y mirarme asi?...diablos… ¿Por qué no soy inmune a sus encantos?*-pensaba el pelinegro algo frustrado- está bien Sakura…pero que no repita eh?-le dijo Sasuke resignado entregándole su cuaderno a la chica-

.

-Ok Sasuke-kun como tú digas –dijo Sakura emocionada tomando el cuaderno para después abrazar a Sasuke efusivamente y plantarle un beso en la mejilla provocando un intenso sonrojo en el chico-

.

-Eh…eh S-Sakura jeje….emm Me-mejor no sé... Cuéntame ¿Has seguido recibiendo aquellas cartas anónimas..? – dijo Sasuke nervioso mientras se separaba de la chica y miraba hacia otra parte para evitar que Sakura lo viera sonrojado-

.

-Ah ps si…Siempre encuentro una…Los jueves…es como si supiera que yo lo jueves nunca estoy en casa temprano… por el cole y por mis clases de ingles particular-dijo la pelirosa algo frustrada para después sonreír-pero yo confió con que el algún día el me dirá quien es …No creo que me deje con la duda toda mi vida…Además me encantaría saber quién es el chico que escribe tan lindo para mí-dijo ella con una linda sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas-

.

-¿En serio te g-gustan tanto sus cartas..?-dijo Sasuke con un brillo especial en sus ojos azabache-

.

-Bueno digamos que amo sus cartas jajajaja creo que me está enamorando… nee enserio cada carta que me escribe hace que me sienta como la chica más linda de el mundo-dijo la pelirosa algo divertida pero sin que aun se desapareciera ese pequeño sonrojo-

.

-No son las cartas que te escribe las que te hacen sentir así… Solo es que en verdad… Tu eres la chica más linda del mundo-dijo Sasuke serio-

.

-Ahh Sasuke me vas a hacer sonrojar –dijo la chica algo divertida pero con un rojo intenso en sus mejillas, mientras que Sasuke embozaba una sonrisa de medio lado por el hecho de que el hiso sonrojar a Sakura-

.

-Bueno… ¿Emm ya sabes quién es?...-pregunto Sasuke como quien no quiere la cosa-

.

-Tontito si supiera ya te lo hubiese dicho…Pero sabes que el debe ser de por aquí ya que me escribe como si me conociera desde hace tiempo-dijo la pelirosa algo pensativa-

.

-Umm quizás… A lo mejor es quien tu menos crees jeje hasta lo puedes tener enfrente de tus ojos y tú no te das cuenta-dijo el pelinegro con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas mientras sonreía divertido-

.

-jjajajajaja see quizás… Uno nunca sabe…-rio divertida Sakura-bueno Sasuke me voy tengo que copiar la tarea que me prestaste… y mi mama me dijo que llegara temprano hoy disque porque papá nos tiene una noticia… Quien sabe que será…-dijo ella algo dudosa, para después hacer una mueca como restándole importancia al asunto-bueno nos vemos mañana… Chaito y gracias por el cuaderno-dijo mientras sonreía y se empezaba a alejar dejando al chico solo-

.

-Adiós cerezo….-dijo Sasuke en un susurro que se lo llevo el viento- Hmp será mejor irme…-dijo el pelinegro mientras se encaminaba el también a su hogar-

.

* * *

Unas horas después

.

**En casa de Sakura**

Se encontraba la familia Haruno cenando en silencio hasta que la voz de señor Haruno se escucho sacando de sus pensamientos a sus acompañantes

.

.

-Sakura te tengo que informar algo importante-dijo el señor Haruno-

.

-Oh si padre, mi mamá me dijo que me tenías que decir algo…-dijo la pelirosa mientras asentía levemente-

.

-Um ya veo… Bueno lo que tenía que decir era que…Como tú sabes acabamos de terminar la construcción de un hotel haruno allá en los Estados Unidos… y como veras yo necesito estar allá para la supervisión de las otras construcciones que quiero hacer en otros estados de ese país… Y ese proyecto me va a llevar unos 3 años aproximadamente según me informaron los ingenieros… Bueno esto que te estoy contando es porque eh tomado la decisión de que lo mejor es mudarnos a los Estados Unidos por lo que dure el proyecto –finalizo el padre Haruno con su rostro serio observando el rostro con expresión de sorpresa que poseía su hija-

.

-P-pero papá yo no quiero irme de Japón…-dijo Sakura con expresión ahogada y con los ojos llorosos- ¿Qué pasara con mis amigos?-termino de decir la pelirosa cabis baja-

.

-Lo sé pequeña… Te juro que yo tampoco quisiera irme de este país pero este es un gran proyecto que aumentara aun más la cantidad de hoteles haruno que hemos creado en el extranjero… Además como te digo, con esos terrenos que me an vendido en los Estados Unidos nos está dando la oportunidad de expandirnos más en ese país…Además tampoco me gustaría irme y dejarte a ti y a tu madre aquí en Japón por tres años, no creo que soportaría tanto sin ustedes… Por eso es que e decidido llevarlas conmigo…Espero que me entiendas-termino de decir el señor Haruno viendo a su hija esperando que esta diera una respuesta positiva y que no hiciera más difíciles las cosas-

.

-Ahí papá… Sé que no tengo que ser egoísta…Pero en verdad me duele dejar a mis amigos… ¿en verdad serán nada mas tres años? –pregunto la pelirosa resignada-

.

-Si hija te lo juro serán tres años nada mas… Apenas pasen regresamos, además sabes que todos los días puedes estar comunicándote con tus amigos desde los Estados Unidos…-dijo el señor haruno dedicándole una sonrisa a su hija-

.

-¿Y cuando nos iríamos?-pregunto Sakura triste-

.

-La verdad me gustaría que terminaras tu ultimo año de primaria aquí en Japón… como solo faltan 7 meses para terminar, ese sería el tiempo que duraríamos aquí para ya después viajar…-respondió el señor haruno-

.

-Bueno tengo tiempo para compartir con mis amigos antes de irme-dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa-bueno emm ya vengo..-dijo la pelirosa parándose de su asiento y saliendo del comedor dejando a sus padres algo confundidos, después de unos 2 minutos regreso la pelirosa y traía con ella la correspondencia –Eh papa aquí están los recibos que hay que pagar –dijo mientras le daba unos cuantos sobres a su papá- y mamá aquí está el libro nuevo de cocina que encargaste –dijo entregándole un paquete a su mamá-

.

-¿Y esa carta Saku?. ¿No es para ninguno de nosotros?-pregunto su madre extrañada viendo el único sobre que quedaba en las manos de su hija-

.

-A…ps..e-eto..-balbuceaba la pelirosa sonrojada- *Esto me pasa por no haber recogido la carta cuando llegue a casa * Ps..Es… una carta mía…-

.

-Um que raro.. ¿Quién te la mando?-pregunto el señor Haruno algo serio-

.

-Ah.. Ps…jeje..Este…-balbuceaba la pelirosa cada vez mas roja y nerviosa sin saber que decir-

.

-¿Ahí no me digas que tenes un enamoradito por ahí?-dijo la señora Haruno algo divertida, mientras que Sakura ya estaba tan roja que pareciera que en algún momento iba a explotar, su padre solo veía la escena con él entre ceño fruncido-

.

-Y-yo yo me voy a hacer la tarea… -dijo Sakura rápidamente para después irse corriendo a su cuarto-

.

-Hay Kotaro…Ya hay un chico que está muy enamorado de nuestra Sakura…más que los que están en su club de fans-dijo la señora Haruno con una tierna sonrisa a su esposo-

.

-Tsk Kana no digas tonterías…Sakura está muy pequeña…-dijo Kotaro con él entre ceño fruncido viendo a su esposa-

.

-Nee kotaro Sakura ya tiene casi los 13 años pronto será una adolecente asi que ya es pronto que te vayas quitando ese papel de papito sobreprotector-dijo Kana divertida viendo como su esposo bufaba molesto-

.

-Tonterías…-gruño Kotaro y Kana solo soltó una risa divertida-

* * *

Con Sakura

.

Se encontraba acostada en su cama y con los ojos puestos en la carta que había causado tanto revuelo en sus padres, acababa de abrirla y se disponía a leerla

.

.

_"carta"_

_"¿Hola cerezo, Como estas?, espero que bien… Sabes que como todo los jueves no puede faltar esta carta escrita por mi hacia tu persona…Se que quizás no sean las palabras adecuadas pero espero que me entiendas ya que soy un chico que no sabe mucho expresar sus sentimientos, solo te puedo decir que contigo me las ingenio para escribir con solo recordar tu bella sonrisa y esos ojos jade que tanto me gustan…Tu haces que las palabras salgan por si solas…Como siempre te digo en mis cartas… Algún día perderé esta cobardía que tengo y te diré finalmente quien soy, y cuando ese ocurra espero ya haber conquistado tu corazón y asi mis sentimientos puedan ser correspondidos para asi poderte hacer la mujer más dichosa de este mundo…Bueno tengo que decirte, "asta al próximo jueves" ya que mi hermano esta rondando mi cuarto y en verdad que se me hace fastidioso eso… Asi que me despido… Cuídate y siempre ten en cuenta que existe este chico que esta perdidamente enamorado de ti…"_

_"fin de la carta"_

_._

-jeje ahí dios… jeje -reía Sakura como una tonta mientras abrazaba la carta contra su pecho- como quiero conocerte… y decirte que me tienes más que conquistada-decía en susurros la pelirrosa mientras se acomodaba en su cama para cerrar los ojos con la carta aun en sus brazos, quedándose asi poco a poco dormida-

.

* * *

Con Sasuke

.

-¿La habrá leído….?-se pregunto en un susurro Sasuke, se encontraba acostado en su cama mientras sostenía en su mano una foto postal de aquella chica pelirosa-…Es oficial cada vez me comporto mas como un tonto…-se dijo Sasuke mientras negaba con la cabeza- Pero bueno… como un tonto pero un tonto que está enamorado de la chica más linda del mundo…-se dijo ahora mas sonriente mientras colocaba la foto de Sakura en la gaveta que tenia alado de su cama para después acomodarse en su cama para asi dejarse llevar por el sueño-

* * *

Bueno espero que les agrade el capi.. se cuidan muchos y nos estamos leyendo :D


	6. Promesa Rota

**Capi6: Promesa rota**

* * *

Con Sasuke

-¿La habrá leído….?-se pregunto en un susurro Sasuke, se encontraba acostado en su cama mientras sostenía en su mano una foto postal de aquella chica pelirosa-…Es oficial cada vez me comporto mas como un tonto…-se dijo Sasuke mientras negaba con la cabeza- Pero bueno… como un tonto pero un tonto que está enamorado de la chica más linda del mundo…-se dijo ahora mas sonriente mientras colocaba la foto de Sakura en la gaveta que tenia alado de su cama para después acomodarse en su cama para asi dejarse llevar por el sueño-

-.-.-.-

* * *

Al día siguiente

-¡TEME amor de mi vida!-grito Naruto que acaba de llegar al salón de clases mientras corría a abrazar a Sasuke que se encontraba sentado al lado de Sakura con sus ojos cerrados pero los abrió repentinamente al oír semejante grito-

.

-Tsk condenado dobe gay-dijo Sasuke parándose de su asiento para que no lo abrazara y agarrándolo rápidamente por el cuello de su camisa para que no callera encima de sakura y después darle un zape- acéptalo dobe jamás seré para ti asi que aléjate-le dijo Sasuke arrogantemente-

.

-¡Asfff teme! ¡Eso quisieras tu! ¡Que yo me fijara en ti.-dijo Naruto en su defensa rojo de la ira-

.

-Si si como sea….-dijo Sasuke restándole importancia al asunto mientras se volvia a sentar alado de Sakura la cual veía la escena divertida, por su lado la indiferencia de Sasuke a Naruto lo enfureció mas –

.

-Teme ….-murmuro Naruto para que después en su rostro apareciera una sonrisa ¿maliciosa?- ummm Saku…. Te invito al cine hoy ¿qué dices?-dijo con su sonrisa cada vez mas ensachada al ver la mueca extrañada de Sakura y como Sasuke fruncía su entre ceño notoriamente y como apretaba sus puños- *JA teme sé que no soportas que este mucho con Sakura jajá te pones celoso jojo*- pensaba divertido Naruto-* dios adoro hacer esto*- ¿bueno que me decis muñeca? –dijo Naruto picándole un ojo a Sakura mientras esta cada vez lo veía como que "qué te pasa muchacho loco" y Sasuke baja su cabeza haciendo que su flequillo tapara su rostro pero lo que si se podía ver era el aura maligna que desprendía su cuerpo-

.

-Maldito dobe… no le vuelvas a decir muñeca… porque te mato….-dijo Sasuke aun con su cabeza agachada y con una voz de asesino en serie- ¿entendiste?-

.

-ehh jeje si tra-tranquilo teme jeje….-dijo nervioso Naruto- emm bueno… Saku iras conmigo a….-Naruto no pudo terminar la pregunta por que la voz de Sasuke lo interrumpió-

.

-No ella no irá contigo al cine por que ella tiene que hablar conmigo…-dijo Sasuke aun con su voz de ultra tumba-

.

-¿Q-que yo te-tengo que hablar? Con…-empezó a decir Sakura desconcertada pero Sasuke tampoco la dejo terminar de hablar-

.

-Si Sakura tenemos que hablar….-dijo Sasuke viéndola fijamente mientras que Sakura solo asintió extrañada y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas que no se notaba casi… cada vez que Sasuke la veía asi la hacía sentir raro…-

.

-Ahh bueno bueno…. Saku será para la próxima –dijo Naruto sonriente- bueno me voy a sentar que ya debe estar por llegar el amargado del profe- dijo Naruto resignado mientras se iba a su asiento-

.

-*¿Qué me va a decir Sasuke-kun?*-se pregunto Sakura mientras veía como el profesor se adentraba al salón-

.

* * *

A la hora de la salida

-Vamos Sakura te invito un helado…-dijo Sasuke mientras salían del colegio y Sakura solo asintió sonriente-

.

Los chicos continuaron caminado unas dos cuadras mas hasta que se pararon enfrente de una gran heladería para después entrar pedir sus helados y luego ir a sentarse a una de las tantas mesas del lugar

.

-Bueno Sasuke-kun ahora si me dirás… ¿de que vamos a hablar? Jeje es que ni se jeje tu ni siquiera me habías dicho eso fue tan de repente…-dijo Sakura mientras sonreía nerviosamente la escena de esa mañana-

.

-Emm bueno yo te lo iba a decir pero… Ese idiota de Naruto se me adelanto y bueno el no me iba a dañar mis planes….-dijo Sasuke con simpleza- y bueno yo no te voy a hablar de nada tu eres la que me vas a hablar….-dijo Sasuke seriamente viéndola-

.

-eh? No entiendo Sasuke-kun como asi ¿de qué te voy a hablar yo?-pregunto Sakura confundida-

.

-Sakura no te conoceré de toda la vida…. Pero sé que te pasa algo… esta mañana cuando te vi… estabas muy callada… eso no es normal en ti… además te siento como triste... Dime qué te pasa….-dijo Sasuke serio mientras Sakura lo veía cada vez mas impresionada-

.

-Yo…Sasuke…. Tks…. Yo no te quería decir nada todavía….-dijo Sakura bajando el rostro –

.

* * *

Pov Sasuke

.

-Dime de una vez Sakura- le ordene en verdad me estaba exasperando… Desde esta mañana que la noto triste y eso en verdad no me agrada en lo absoluto mi Sakura nunca deja de brillar pero hoy… hoy no es ella…. Me preocupa lo que me pueda decir… siento su tristeza como si fuese mía…-

.

-Sasuke… Yo… Mis padres…Me dijeron que… Que nos vamos del país…por 3 años…-me dijo Sakura aun con su cabezas agacha, dios… todo a mi alrededor se paralizo y solo puedo oír en mi mente una y otra vez "nos vamos del país por 3 años, nos vamos del país por tres años, nos vamos del país por 3 años, nos vamos del país por tres años"… no…no… no no… no y no mi Saku no se puede ir del país… no ella no puede dejar solo…no ella no….-

.

-Tu…. ¿Porque?….-dije con mis rostro agachas no ella no se podía ir ella no… Con ella es que me siento completo… No se puede ir….-

.

-Mi padre… Tiene que estar al pendiente de la construcción de la cadena hotelera… en estado unidos….Pero…Solo serán…3 años…yo no quiero ir.. snif pero… Snif tengo que hacerlo…-me dijo mientras alzaba su rostro para verme con sus ojos que intentaban de retener las lagrimas… Dios porque…. Porque alejas a las personas que quiero de mi….Diablos… tenias rato sin sentir este dolor en el pecho, me paso una mano por la cara rápidamente no diablos! Que débil soy no voy a dejar que me vea llorando-

.

-pe-pero Sasuke-kun yo voy a regresar… jeje no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente…-dijo mientras me sonreía débilmente-si solo pudiera aceptarlo…. No quiero que te separen de mi Saku….yo te a… yo te quiero tanto que no me quiero imaginar estos tres años sin ti…-

.

-Hmp eso espero saku…-le dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento para pararme enfrente de ella y luego abrazarla fuertemente contra mi pecho-diablos Saku….tu me dijiste que no te separarías de mí y yo como un tonto te creí….-dije adolorido para después soltarla y salir de la heladería y dejarla ahí… Se que suena egoísta… pero no quiero que se vaya no quiero que me deje solo no ella… ella me lo prometió….sabía que no debía creer en nadie pero no… siempre yo de iluso….-

.

* * *

Fin de pov Sasuke

.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun no te vayas….-dijo Sakura entrecortadamente en un susurro mientras veía como Sasuke se alejaba de la heladería-yo se lo prometí… y sin embargo….no cumplí….-

.

Flash back

Se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura en el patio de la casa de Sakura sentado en el césped hablando o más bien Sakura hablando

.

-Asff vamos Sasuke-kun cuéntame… nunca me has querido hablar de tus padres…-dijo Sakura casi rogando a Sasuke que se encontraba sentado enfrente de ella-

.

-Sakura no seas molesta…-dijo Sasuke frio-

.

-vamos Sasuke-kun dime…-dijo con ojos de cachorro-

.

-tsk Sakura te dije que no-dijo Sasuke ya molestándose-

.

-Sasuke por fis-

.

-¡Diablos! ¡Sakura mis padres están muertos! ¡Ya contenta!-dijo Sasuke viéndola fijamente mientras que en su voz se notaba el dolor, Sakura solo se lo quedo viendo atónita-

.

-yo…Sasuke-kun…yo lo…-

.

-no Sakura no quiero tu lastima-dijo fríamente-

.

-no es lastima Sasuke-kun-dijo mientras se acercaba a el- Sasuke-kun sabes algo….-

.

-¿qué?-pregunto frio-

.

-yo nunca te dejare solo eso te lo aseguro…-dijo Sakura para después abrazarlo fuertemente mientras que Sasuke se había quedado con los ojos abiertos por la impresión para después al ratico corresponder el abrazo-

.

Fin de flash back

* * *

-vaya…Sakura no tenes palabra….-se dijo Sakura en un susurro mientras lágrimas amargas salían de sus ojitos verdes-

* * *

Bueno asta aqui el capi...esta ves tarde bastante o_o lo siento chicas :S


	7. enmendando errores

**Cap7: enmendando un error**

* * *

-Vaya…Sakura no tienes palabra….-se dijo Sakura en un susurro mientras lágrimas amargas salían de sus ojitos verdes-

.

* * *

Al día siguiente

.

**Pov Sasuke**

**.**

Me levante temprano como siempre…Kurenai me ofreció un desayuno que se veía realmente bueno… Pero lo rechace…desde ayer que hable con Sakura no me siento nada bien…

.

Aun no puedo asimilar que ella se vaya… Quizás hice mal en salir asi ayer de la heladería…Pero no… No podía dejar que ella me viera asi…No puedo dejar que ella se sienta mal por mi… Ayer me comporte como un tonto egoísta con ella…Solo espero que ella no me juzgue…Y me entienda asi sea un poco…

.

**Fin de pov Sasuke**

* * *

Se encontraba Sakura en el patio del colegio junto con sus amigos, todos hablaban animadamente mientras la pelirosa solo asentía y sonreía levemente algunas veces, todos sus amigos le habían preguntado qué, que sucedía pero ella solo decía "No es nada tranquilos" y ellos solo suspiraban intranquilos

.

-¡Ehh Sakura-chan mira allá viene el teme!-exclamo Naruto sonriente señalando hacia donde venia un Sasuke con sus manos en los bolsillos, mientras que Sakura abrió los ojos ampliamente y empezó a sentirse incomoda-

.

-Am…eto…Naruto yo...emm voy al salón… Los espero allá...-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa tímida mientras jugaba con sus manos para después salir corriendo en dirección a las aulas-

.

-¿Sakura-chan?...Está muy rara hoy…-dijo Naruto en un comentario para sí mismo con su entre ceño fruncido y todos los que estaban a su lado asintieron confundidos-

.

-Hmp…Hola…-dijo Sasuke llegando a su grupo de amigos-

.

-¡Eh hola teme!... Tu de casualidad ¿No sabes que tiene Sakura-chan hoy?-pregunto Naruto mientras lo observaba ansioso por una respuesta-

.

-Tsk… Que problemático…Es algo tan obvio…-dijo un niño peli castaño con una coleta agarrada, color de piel morena de unos 12 años el era uno de los tantos amigos de la pelirosa, hablaba de una manera aflojerada mientras se tapaba la boca para dejar escapar un bostezo-

.

-¿Que es obvio Shikamaru?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo naruto y Sasuke aunque Naruto lo pregunto con infinita curiosidad y bueno Sasuke lo pregunto un poco nervioso-

.

-Emm…Bueno las niñas son muy problemáticas…Pero si no me equivoco Sakura se fue horita por Sasuke.. Emm y creo que también esta como triste por el…bueno quien sabe que pasaría..Que problemático…-decía shikamaru mientras se rascaba la nunca-

.

-¡Que!, ¿Sasuke que le hiciste a Sakura? Si es raro que ella este brava contigo o algo…-dijo Naruto mientras miraba acusadoramente a Sasuke y este solo bajo un poco la mirada-

.

-Nada de tu incumbencia dobe…-dijo en tono neutral mientras se daba media vuelta para dirigirse al aula de clases-

.

-¡Ese teme amargado!-exclamo Naruto casi botando humo por las orejas-

.

-Calla Naruto… No seas problemático…-decía un aflojerado shikamaru mientras los demás los veían con una gótica estilo anime-

.

* * *

En el aula de clases

.

Se encontraba la pelirosa sola en el aula sentada en su lugar viendo desinteresadamente por la ventana cuando sintió como se cerraba la puerta del salón y volteo a ver rápidamente quien era ya que aun faltaba para que comenzaran las clases, mucha fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su mejor amigo... Sasuke Uchiha que estaba parado en la entrada viéndola seriamente lo que provoco que esta se tensara

.

-Sasuke…Aun falta…para la clase…-dijo la pelirosa tensa casi en un susurro pero que el pelinegro perfectamente escucho-

.

-Lo sé…solo necesitaba hablar contigo…-dijo el pelinegro con un tono ligero aunque no podía esconder ese pequeño tic que le salió en su ceja izquierda al escuchar el "Sasuke"…y el kun?...-

.

-Um…¿Como de que?…Creo que ayer te deje claro que no cumplo mis promesas…No merezco tu amistad…-dijo la pelirosa en un susurro mientras bajaba la cabeza sintiendo como pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a emanar de sus ojos-

.

-No…No digas eso….-dijo Sasuke terminando de acercarse a Sakura y agarrarles las manos y apretarlas levemente-Tu eres…Todo para mí…El que no merece tu amistad por tonto y egoísta soy yo…-decía en un susurro para después soltar una de sus manos y colocarla en el mentón de la chica y alzarlo levemente-No llores…-

.

-S-sasuke…-dijo impresionada la pelirrosa con ojos llorosos-Yo…Te juro que no me olvidare de ti…Te escribiré siempre…Y cuando vuelva será todo como siempre nada cambiara…-dijo la pelirosa soltando mas lagrimas ,mientras jalo del brazo a Sasuke y le dio un abrazo el cual Sasuke correspondió-

.

-Asi espero que sea todo…O tal vez mejor…-dijo esto último más bajito por lo cual Sakura no escucho-

.

-Por eso es que te quiero tanto… Eres mi mejor amigo nunca lo olvides te quiero tanto...-dijo aun abrazada a Sasuke-

.

-Tu mejor amigo….-dijo en un susurro mientras sentía como su corazón se apretujaba de dolor-

.

-Si mi mejor amigo…-dijo Sakura dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla al chico-

.

-Cof cof emm tortolitos... Emm cof cof que digo alumnos por favor compórtense… vamos chicos terminen de entrar-dijo esto último ahora dirigiéndose a todos los demás alumnos que esperaban a que los dejaran pasar, por otro lado Sasuke y Sakura estaban tan rojos como tomates por el comentario del profesor-

.

* * *

A la hora de la salida

.

-Ohh Saku me alegra que ya no estés mal.. Como en la mañana –decía Naruto abrazando a su amiga y dándole vueltas en el aire, Sasuke solo los observaba con u tic en su ceja izquierda-

.

-Dobe suéltala…La vas a marear-dijo Sasuke con su entre ceño fruncido mientras observaba como poco a poco naruto dejaba de dar vueltas-

.

-¡Asfff teme envidioso! Tú te la pasas con Sakura todo el bendito día y cuando le puedo hablar bien no me dejas que le dé ni un apapacho ni siquiera-decía Naruto mientras apuntaba a Sasuke con el dedo y lo veía acusadoramente-

.

-Hmp…Vámonos mejor Sakura….-dijo Sasuke dando media vuelta para ir caminando-

.

-Em jeje Naruto discúlpalo sabes cómo es el jeje, bueno me voy chau chicos se cuidan-dijo ella también dando media vuelta para empezar a correr tratando de alcanzar a Sasuke-

.

* * *

Camino a casa de Sakura

.

-Sakura… ¿Cuando le dirás a los chicos?-pregunto Sasuke algo curioso-

.

-Emm la verdad…. Creo que en unos mese mas…jeje no me quiero imaginar cual será su reacción…-dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza-

.

-Tranquila…cuentas con mi apoyo…-le dijo Sasuke ofreciéndole una sonrisa sincera lo cual hizo que las mejillas de la pelirrosa se encendieran-

.

-jeje lo sé-dijo algo apenada- mejor apresuremosno para que mama coloque otro plato ya que hoy comerás en mi casa..-

.

-Oh vale…a apresurarse entonces…-dijo Sasuke para empezar a caminar más rápido-


	8. La partida

**Cap9: la partida**

* * *

**Pov Sakura**

Y pasaron 7 meses…. Los 7 meses más rápidos de mi vida…Sabia que este día llegaría… Mas no quería que fuera tan rápido…Me duele tener que irme y dejar a mis amigos… Al principio pensé que no me dolería tanto… Pero ya veo que duele y mucho…Pero sé que ellos me esperaran jeje oh bueno eso espero…

***Flash back***

-Eh m-muchachos… Tengo algo que decirles…-dijo algo nerviosa Sakura, después de todo habían pasado 5 meses ya y no había tenido el valor de decirles a sus amigos de su partida-

-Oh, ¿Que será mi cerezillo?-dijo un chico moreno vestido todo de verde y con unas cejas muy pobladas, mientras se escucho de fondo un pequeño gruñido de parte de aquel pelinegro mejor amigo de Sakura, los demás ni le tomaron importancia, después de todo ya estaban acostumbrados a los constantes gruñido de Sasuke cada vez que alguien alagaba a la pelirosa-

-Omm bueno Lee… lo que les quiero d-decir es que…-titubeaba la pelirosa-

-Que pasa Sakura…si gagueas tanto…Es problemático entenderte….-dijo Shikamaru-

-Para ti todo es problemático, psff-se expreso una peli castaña-

-No seas problemática Tenten…-le dijo shikamaru a la chica y esta solo lo fulmino con la mirada-

-¡Ay!, di lo que vayas a decir Sakura-chan me tienes desesperado!-dijo naruto casi jalándose los pelos -

-Emm bueno verán….jeje no me vean asi…-decía nerviosa la pelirosa ya que todos le ponían infinita atención-

-Dilo ya Sakura…-dijo serio un chico de pelo largo color castaño y que era el más alto de todos-

-Eto veras Neji… Ok… Ok lo diré… Bueno pasa que…Me voy a ir de viaje…-dijo viendo a otro lado la pelirosa, Sasuke veía todo indiferentemente… aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de que Sakura se fuera-

-¿Q-que?, ohh bueno Sakura-chan veras jeje eto… me imagino que te vas de viaje para las vacaciones no?-pregunto un sonriente naruto , mientras los demás escuchaban la conversación atentamente-

-Si…Me voy en vacaciones…-

-oh bueno… ¿y cuando regresas?-pegunto el rubio rascándose distraídamente la cabeza-

-en 3 años…-dijo en un susurro que todos escucharon perfectamente-

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron todos al unisón mientras veían con ojos desorbitados a sakura-

-jeje Sakura-chan esas bromas no se hacen –empezó diciendo naruto mientras sonreia nervioso-

-No es ninguna broma dobe…-dijo frio Sasuke, mientras que todos enfocaron sus miradas en este-

-¿Y tú que sabes teme?-pregunto acusadoramente Naruto, viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados-

-Eto…Naruto…Yo le había dicho a él hace un tiempo…-confeso apenada la pelirrosa, mientras que los demás no cabían en su sorpresa-

-Sakura… ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-pregunto Tenten seria-pensé que éramos tus amigos…pero ya veo que el único que lo es, es Sasuke…-finalizo dándose la vuelta y marchándose-

-T-Tenten…no-trato de decir Sakura pero Neji la interrumpió-

-Vaya…Aunque me cueste admitirlo…Tenten tiene razón-dicho esto también se marcho-

Y asi poco a poco los chicos se fueron marchando hasta que solo quedaron Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto.

-Naruto…-susurro Sakura con lagrimas en sus ojos, Naruto la vio y después bajo la cabeza y se marcho…De los ojos de Sakura empezaron a salir cada vez mas lagrimas-

-Tranquila…Yo estoy aquí…-dijo en un susurro Sasuke mientras la abrazaba protectoramente y Sakura correspondía, mientras su llanto iba en aumento-

**Fin de Flash back**

-Vaya…pensar que pasaron 2 meses desde que mis amigos me dejaron de hablar...Bueno Sasuke sigue conmigo..-finalizo con una semi sonrisa-

¡Sakuraaaa! Apúrate con tus cosas que ya casi nos vamos

-Si que grita..-susurre quejándome, bueno hoy era el día…-

* * *

**Pov Sasuke**

7 meses…Pasaron tan rápido…y ¿Ahora qué hago? Sakura se va y yo ¿Qué hago? Dios me comporto de una manera tan estúpida…Nunca pensé que una niña tan molesta como ella me llegara ah…Gustar?..Bueno eso creo…Dios que patético soy..Ni siquiera le eh podido decir que yo soy el chico de las "cartas"…En serio que patético soy…

-¿Otra vez en las nubes Sasukito?-escuche la voz burlona de mi hermano-

-No molestes Itachi…hoy no…-dije en un susurro algo molesto-

-Vaya…-dijo el también en un susurro y se acerco a un costado de mi cama-Vamos ototo ella regresara muy pronto, ya verás que el tiempo se va volando-me dijo sonriendo sinceramente-

-¿Q-quien dijo que estoy asi por eso?-le pregunte con mi ceño fruncido…¿tan obvio soy?-

-Vamos ototo a mi no me puedes ocultar nada sabes?-me dijo burlon, yo solo sentí un ardor en mis mejillas-

-C-cállate tu no sabes nada-refunfuñe por lo bajo el solo se carcajeo y se levanto de la cama-

-Tranquilo…Sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre-me dijo mientras se empezaba a retirar-

-Gracias…-susurre e Itachi se voltio levemente me sonrió y siguió su camino-

Después de todo el tenia razón…Siempre contaría con el

**Fin de pov Sasuke**

* * *

Horas después

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Japón**

-Sakura deberías ya despedirte de Sasuke…Están empezando a llamar a los pasajeros-dijo en un susurro la Sr Kana-

-Esta bien-susurro Sakura también-Bueno Sasuke-kun ya es hora .-dijo con una sonrisa algo rota en el rostro-

-No llores Sakura-dijo Sasuke serio…El no quería llorar también…Eso era de niñas…el no podía permitirse llorar…por lo menos no en publico-

-Esta bien esta bien no lloro..-dijo Sakura mientras se estrujaba los ojos secando las pocas lagrimas que se habían asomado-

-Ahora tengo que decirte algo…-dijo Serio Sasuke-

-Dime Sasuke-kun..-

-Sakura… Yo te quiero…-dijo Sasuke viéndola fijamente mientras esta ensachaba los ojos impresionada-

- …Sasuke-kun…yo también te quiero mucho-dijo soltando algunas lagrimas y abrazandose al chico-

-E-espera…no has entendido..Yo te quiero diferente…yo te quiero como-

-Pensastes que no vendríamos a despedirnos de nuestra amiga favorita verdad?-interrumpio la voz de un hiperactivo rubio la conversación-

-Naruto-dijo sorprendida Sakura mientras se separaba de Sasuke y este solo bajaba un poco la mirada y cerraba sus puños-

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto impresionada la pelirosa-

-Despedirnos de ti…jamás me perdonaría que te fueras y siguiéramos molestos…-dijo con una sonrisa triste el rubio-

-G-gracias por estar aquí..-susurro con lagrimas en sus ojos Sakura-

-No seas problemática Sakura deja de llorar-comento algo conmovido Shikamaru-

-Si sigues llorando envejecerás mas rápido –le dijo burlona tenten-

-Eso quisieras –dijo divertida mientras le sacaba la lengua a su amiga-

-Es hora Sakura-le dijo kana a su hija y esta suspiro para enfrentarse a sus amigos-

-Bueno..me voy…Cuídense mucho y ni se les ocurra olvidarme-dijo con un tierno puchero la pelirosa-

-Eso decimos nosotros problemática-espeto divertido shikamaru acercándose a la pelirosa y abrazándola- cuídate mucho-le dijo en susurro-

-Claro que si..tu igual flojito!-le respondió ella con una sonrisa-

Se fue despidiendo rápidamente de cada uno de sus amigos hasta quedar enfrente a Sasuke

-Cuídate Sasuke-kun te quiero mucho…lo sabes no?-le dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas al pelinegro-

-Lo se…-respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado-cuando regreses tendremos cosas de que hablar-termino de decir seriamente-

-Vaya…entonces lo mejor es que me vaya rápidamente para asi regresar rápidamente y saber de que vamos a hablar-dijo burlona la pelirosa mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al pelinegro-

-Que asi sea…-

* * *

**Pov Sasuke**

_Se va Sakura y no se lo dje…Vaya cobarde que soy…_


	9. Chapter 9

-S-Saku…Despierta…-

Escuche como susurraban mi nombre mientras me movían levemente…Diablos…Déjenme dormir un poco mas

-Sa-Saku despierta p-por favor…-

¿Por qué no me deja dormir? No comprende que ayer ¡No pude dormir!…

-Señorita Haruno, me alegra saber que mi clase es de su interés-

Escuche la voz completamente seria de mi profesor y me incorpore de un dos por tres escuchando como el salón se sumaba en risas y el profesor me miraba reprobatoriamente

-Gomen profesor-le dije apenada mientras le hacia una reverencia por lo cual el salón se volvió a sumir en risas…Claro… Ya no estoy en Japón. El profesor me miro seriamente para después suspirar sonoramente-

-Solo preste atención…-me dijo mientras caminaba al frente de la clase-

-T-te lo dije S-Saku…Pero no me es-cuchaste-Me dijo tímidamente mi amiga Hinata quien estaba a un lado de mi, yo solo le sonreí apenada-¿Esta vez porque no dormiste bien anoche?-Me pregunto, yo solo sonreí nerviosa-

-Bueno Hina-chan…Ayer fue la inauguración de "Blue Sky" y no me lo podía perder por nada del mundo-le conteste con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras ella me veía reprobatoriamente-

-Tus padres te dieron permiso me imagino…-

-Emm jeje no precisamente…Pero algún día se los diré-le dije y ella solo negó con la cabeza, ¿Que podía hacer yo? Tenía meses esperando la inauguración de esa discoteca y bueno mis padres no comprenden mucho mi gusto por este tipo de lugares "de la mala vida" según dicen ellos… psff son unos anticuados-

Sakura Haruno tenía ya 17 años, 4 años habían pasado desde que se marcho de Japón y prometió volver…Cosa que no había podido cumplir aun. Estos 4 años no habían pasado en vano para ella ya que se podía decir que era toda una mujer, su cuerpo se había desarrollado satisfactoriamente teniendo unas curvas peligrosas que más de un hombre había quedado encantado con estas, su busto había crecido muy bien amoldándose a su perfecto cuerpo lo que no lo hacía verse muy exagerado ni muy poco pronunciado, sus piernas firmes, largas y cremosas complementadas con un trasero firme y muy bien pronunciado que a más de un chico hacia voltear a admirarlo, se había convertido en una de las chicas más guapas de la preparatoria en la cual estaba. En cuanto a su carácter…No había cambiado mucho…Bueno no tanto…Seguía siendo igual de extrovertida que antes, solo que a esto le acompañaba una actitud más atrevida y arriesgada que había obtenido con el pasar de sus años.

-Esto fue todo chicos, nos vemos mañana-dijo el profesor mientras se retiraba del salón-

Todos se comenzaron a levantar de sus asientos para retirarse

-Saku… ¿Qué vas a hacer h-hoy?-me pregunto Hinata mientras yo terminaba de guardar mis pocas cosas-

Hinata Hyuga se había convertido en una gran amiga para Sakura en toda su estadía en Los Estados Unidos, una chica acreedora de unos ojos perlados algo poco común que Sakura solo le había visto a su amigo Neji Hyuga, para la sorpresa de la Haruno a estos dos los unía un parentesco el cual era ser "Primos", la chica tenía una cabellera azulada y poseía un cuerpo también muy bien desarrollado más que todo su busto, una chica muy tímida pero que extrañamente logro congeniar con la extrovertida Haruno.

-Bueno…Creo que iré un rato al circuito-le dije sin poder evitar la sonrisa en mis labios-

-Ten c-cuidado Saku…Deberías d-decirle a tus padres s-sobre eso…-me dijo ella temerosa, yo solo la mire con fastidio, ¿Por qué tendría que decirle a mis padres? Ellos no lo entenderían nunca…Me sobreprotegen mucho…-

-Algún día se los diré…-le dije mientras comenzaba a salir del salón con ella detrás de mí-

-Siempre d-dices eso…-me dijo en forma de regaño y yo solo le sonreí divertida mientras continuábamos saliendo-

* * *

-¡Vamos gusanos! No los veo sudar-Gritaba un hombre corpulento vestido con unas mayas verde que lo hacía ver cómico pero de lo cual nadie se atrevía a burlar-

-Gai-sensei denos 5 minuto de descanso-Dijo suplicante un chico mientras transpiraba, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Naruto Uzumaki portador de una cabellera rebelde rubia y ojos azules, una rostro carismático y muy atractivo que a más de una le robaba un suspiro, además de poseer un cuerpo muy bien formado gracias al ejercicio. El seguía siendo la misma persona que desde su niñez, bueno sumándole más madures…O eso parece-

-Gracias a ricitos de oro harán 30 flexiones mas-dijo burlón Gai mientras se acomoda en una silla-

-Maldito dobe…-Susurro un pelinegro molesto mientras empezaba a realizar las 30 flexiones, Sasuke Uchiha a sus 17 años se había convertido en todo un adonis, a esa conclusión llego la gran mayoría de la población femenina de la preparatoria Konoha, dicho pelinegro se había convertido en todo un hombre con su cabello azabache y reflejos azules, su mirada oscura que a más de una hacia desviar la mirada, un cuerpo muy bien trabajo y su carácter imperturbable. Sasuke había aprendido a vivir con las ausencia de Sakura o eso reflejaba el-

Todos los jóvenes que se encontraban presentes en el campo de entrenamiento, realizaban sus flexiones refunfuñando cosas contra Naruto y este solo les sonreía nervioso

-Cuando terminen se pueden retirar, nos vemos-Se despidió Gai mientras se levantaba de la silla y empezaba a caminar a través del campo para ir a la salida-

-Naruto…Eres un idiota-dijo con él entre ceño fruncido un peli castaño de mirada perlada mientras se levantaba de la grama y se sacudía sus shorts de entrenamiento, Neji Hyuga también había madurado tanto como sus demás compañeros, poseía unos fuertes brazos además de ser acreedor de unos de los mejores abdominales de toda la preparatoria. Seguía siendo serio y solo se le podía ver sonreír acompañado de sus mejores amigos-

-Maldito problemático…-Hablo un aflojerado Shikamaru mientras se acostaba en el césped a ver las nubes. Sin duda el también había desarrollado mas su cuerpo lo cual no lo hacía ver para nada vago-

-Eh eh chicos no me vean asi jeje…-Dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la nunca nervioso- Solo fue una simple sugerencia-

-Para la próxima no sugieras nada dobe…-Dijo fastidiado Sasuke-

-Eh! No me digas dobe, ¡teme!-Grito el rubio-

-Cállense los dos y vamos a los vestidores antes de que comience matemáticas-Dijo Neji mientras empezaba a retirarse, los demás solo asintieron y empezaron a retirarse-

* * *

-¡Le apuesto 1.000 Ryus a Cristal!-dijo un chico emocionado mientras le colocaba un fajo de billetes a un peli castaño en las manos-

-Yo le apuesto 5.000!-dijo una chica mientras le daba el fajo de billetes también al castaño y asi otros chicos hacían lo mismo-

-Eh eh chicos ¡Un momento! Hay Ian para todos asi que calma-decía divertido el peli castaño mientras seguía recibiendo fajos de billetes. Ian Padelecky, joven de 19 años, muy agraciado lo cual utilizaba a su favor para conquistar a las féminas. Ian se encargaba de todo lo que tenía que ver con las apuestas de Cristal y las ganancias de esta, colocado en ese puesto gracias a ser uno de los mejores amigos de la joven- Cerrada las apuestas…Chicos lo siento pero Cristal ya llego…-Dijo mientras se retiraba del montón de chicos y se dirigía a una moto completamente negra que tenía unos cerezos dibujados la cual se encontraba llegando-

**_Pov Sakura_**

Cada vez los lugares son mas deprimentes…Mira que realizar la carrera en esta fábrica abandonada…je…Bueno de que me quejo si esto me encanta…

-Pero si ya llego Cristal-Escuche una voz burlona y levante mi cabeza para verlo a través de mi casco negro, el cual me cubría todo el rostro y que el vidrio polarizado no dejaba que se me viera el rostro-¡Vamos quítate eso que sabes que no me gusta hablarte con el puesto!- me dijo berrinchudo y yo solo sonreí divertida-

-Eres un tonto Ian…- Le dije burlona mientras me quitaba el casco dejando ver mi cabellera castaña y me terminaba de bajar de la moto-

-Sabes que no lo soy Cristal…Y si asi fuera, sabes que me amas-me dijo sonriendo de manera arrogante mientras yo solo alzaba una ceja y negaba con la cabeza divertida-

-Vale seguro…-Le dije mientras empezaba a caminar-

-Ey! ¿A dónde vas? Ya va a empezar la carrera-me dijo Ian rápidamente para que me detuviera-

-Tengo que hablar con Peter…-Le dije para empezar a caminar de nuevo y escuche como refunfuñaba-

-Todo es Peter…-Dijo Ian mientras fruncía el ceño, yo me voltee a verlo por un momento y después comencé a caminar hacia donde él estaba-

-No te pongas celoso…-le dije mientras pasaba mi dedo índice por su entre ceño logrando que este se relajara- Sabes que también eres mi favorito-Susurre cerca de su rostro para después darle un beso en la comisura de los labios-

-N-no hagas esas cosas Sakura…-Me dijo algo azorado mientras tragaba seco-

-Cristal-le corregí mientras me empezaba a encaminar a donde se encontraba Peter-Um bueno…Ven…Tu también deberías estar presente-Termine de decir y sentí como iba detrás de mi dando pasos pausados.-

* * *

En la cafetería de la preparatoria Konoha se encontraba muchos jóvenes comiendo mientras charlaban tranquilamente, dicha tranquilidad se estropeo cuando se escucho un grito a lo largo de la cafetería

-¡QUE! –Grito un rubio con los abiertos en su máxima capacidad-

-Cállate Naruto…-gruño Neji mientras le daba un codazo en las costillas al rubio haciendo que este reaccionara, mientras que los demás los miraban algo divertidos, Sasuke solo se mantenía escuchando con seriedad-

-P-Pero Neji… ¿Es que acaso no escuchaste?-pregunto aun sorprendido Naruto-

-Claro que si idiota…Pero no voy a gritar como un retrasado como tu…-Respondió el castaño mientras que Naruto lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados-

-Es que…No me lo esperaba…Ya han pasado 4 años.-dijo aun aturdido Naruto-

-Bueno ya era hora de que la frentona regresara, cuando su madre me llamo para informarme no me lo podía creer-Dijo una rubia de ojos azules, Ino Yamanaka había madurado al igual que todos sus compañeros, siendo ahora una de las más populares en la preparatoria y la capitana de las porristas-

-Vaya…Eso no me lo esperaba…Después de todo se suponía que ella debía regresar el año pasado no?-Dijo algo dudosa una chica peli castaña que tenia recogido su cabello en dos chonguitos, Ten Ten Ama seguía siendo igual que cuando era una niña solo que ahora le podíamos sumar su formado cuerpo y que su carácter estaba mas explosivo que nunca.-

-Lo bueno es que mi flor de cerezo regresa-Dijo Lee con sus ojos en forma de corazón mientras que suspiraba, Lee sí que no había cambiado muchos después de todo el siempre gozo de una buena condición física gracia a sus incontables entrenamientos, ahora se le podría añadir que había crecido más en cuanto a estatura-

-Hmp…-se escucho a lo largo de la mesa haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a un Sasuke que estaba completamente serio mientras seguía comiendo-

-Que problemático…-Dijo Shikamaru mientras suspiraba resignado-

* * *

-Con que ya es hora…No pensé que sería tan pronto-Dijo resignado un rubio, Peter Lahir era uno de los jóvenes mas adinerados de todo Los Estados Unidos, poseía unos ojos color miel que hacia contraste con su piel bronceada, tenía 22 años y ya era todo un profesional. Al ser un aficionado a las carreras clandestinas, asistía a muchas de estas, en una de esas fue que conoció a Cristal y entre ellos surgió una amistad única la cual hizo que se hiciera miembro del equipo que ayudaba a Cristal…todo esto en secreto para no dañar su "imagen pública"-

-P-Pero Sakura…No no puedes…Es que… ¿Por qué tan rápido?-pregunto un aturdido Ian-

-Lo siento chicos…También me tomo por sorpresa…-Susurro Sakura-

**Flash Back**

_-Mama…Me parece que debiste avisarme por lo menos unos meses antes…Ya tenía una vida acá y me parece que no es como que me pudiera despegar de ella asi tan fácil-Dijo Sakura algo molesta mientras observaba fijamente a su madre-_

_-Lo siento, Sakura es lo mejor, ya tu padre ha terminado la mayoría de los proyecto de acá y creo que lo mejor es que regreses a tu antigua vida…-Hablo la Sra. Kana seriamente-_

_-Ah…Ya veo por donde va mas o menos el tema…A ver ¿Qué tiene de malo esta vida?-pregunto Sakura con una ceja alzada-_

_-Sakura por favor no hagas las cosas mas difíciles…Tu muy sabes que a tu padre y a mí nos mortifica tus salidas con esos amigos que no te convienen-_

_-Mis amigos no tienen nada de malo…-_

_-Tú sabes que si…Ese tal Ian no puede estar en muy buenas cosas…El no es un joven que provenga de una familia adinerada y sin embargo se le puede ver en carros muy lujosos…Sinceramente quien sabe en qué negocio este, por otro lado Peter…De el no me puedo quejar mucho pero sin embargo no me da buena espina-_

_-Vaya mamá… Ese cometario me suena tan mezquino e insultante…No sabía que mis amigos ajuro tienen que tener dinero-_

_-Sabes muy bien que no lo he dicho con esa intención…-_

_-¿Entonces con cual mamá?-_

_-¡No empecemos! Te vas a Japón con tu padre jovencita…Yo me quedare acá encargada de que se terminen los pocos proyectos que quedan…Además se supone que un Haruno siempre cumple lo que promete y tu no le has cumplido a tus amigos en Japón que te esperan desde el año pasado, por eso ya he avisado a Ino que pronto estará por allá-finalizo Kana mientras se daba media vuelta y se perdía por la sala del comedor de la gran mansión-_

_-Claro que no se me ha olvidado-susurro sakura mientras a su mente veía la imagen de un pelinegro-Rayos… ¿Y ahora como le digo a los chicos que me voy?_

**Fin del Flash back**

No es tu culpa Saku…Cristal…-se corrigió Peter mientras veía a Sakura-

-Tranquilo Peter, dudo que en este garaje alguien nos escuche-dijo ella algo cansada mientras se quitaba la peluca castaña dejando caer sus largos mechones rosa-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto Ian seriamente-

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto algo dudosa Sakura-

-Me refiero a que me imagino que planeas escaparte…-comento Ian como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-

-No planeo eso Ian…Lo siento…-dijo algo apenada la chica-

-¿Qué?... ¿Piensas largarte y dejarnos asi?-pregunto un frustrado Ian mientras cerrabas sus manos fuertemente formando un puño-

-Ey Ian párale…Ella no tiene la culpa…Ya déjala en paz.-dijo Peter seriamente mientras veía con su entre ceño fruncido al castaño-

-¡Claro que sí! Si ella hubiera dicho que no… Se hubiera quedado-

-Pero es que mi madre tiene razón…Tengo una promesa que cumplir…-dijo Sakura quedamente…-

-No lo entiendo…-Dijo furioso Ian mientras se retiraba del garaje-

-Ian…-Susurro la pelirosa viendo al castaño retirarse-

-Vamos preciosa no le pares…Sabes que se le pasara y vendrá a buscarte…-le dijo Peter mientras la abrazaba-Me vas a hacer mucha falta…Pero creo que ya tengo un motivo para conocer Japón...-Soltó divertido besándole la frente a la Haruno-

-¿En serio me visitaras?-Pregunto emocionada-

-¡Claro que sí!-

* * *

**Pov Sasuke**

Mierda… Mierda…Se va por 4 años y ahora regresa asi como asi…Ella me dijo que serian 3 años…Yo le creí como un idiota…Ya cuando me estaba resignando a no volverla a ver…¡Demonios! Ahora me salen con que regresa...Rayos…Creo que soy un masoquista porque no puedo evitar sentirme bien al saber que regresa…Diablos soy un imbécil obsesionado con esa mota rosa…

* * *

2 semanas después

-Nee Hinata…¡Cuídate mucho! Espero que puedas ir a visitarme-dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a la oji perla-

-Claro que si Sakura-chan asi aprovecho y veo a mi primito-dijo amablemente mientras la volvía abrazar-

-Eh eh Hinata permíteme a mi Cris…cof emm que digo a mi Sakura-dijo Ian mientras cargaba por los aires a Sakura-te voy a extrañar princesa… Disculpa por a verme comportado como un tonto-

-Tranquilo Ian sabes que sos mi tonto preferido-dijo divertida mientras veía como el peli castaño se sonrojaba por lo dicho-

-Eh cuidado que me pongo celoso-dijo Peter mientras separaba a Ian de la pelirosa para el abrazarla-Cuídate mucho y escribe cuando puedas-

-Claro que si Peter eso no lo tienes ni que dudar-

-Bueno bueno yo me llevo a mi reina porque ya nos llama el avión-dijo el Señor haruno interrumpiendo la escena-

-Mi papa tiene razón chicos…Yo me voy… ¡Se cuidan! ¡Los adoro!-dijo con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos-

-No llores princesa que no te vamos a dejar ir-dijo Ian divertido-

-Está bien está bien…Adiós-

Y asi partió con su padre a la puerta que le correspondía para subir al avión…

_Ahora si sakura Haruno a volver a comenzar desde 0_


End file.
